Information technology have known a rapid and a spectacular development leading to an increasing use of electronics and telecommunications. For example, cellular phones have been popular worldwide due to its portability and inexpensive unit price as a communication device. Recently, there is a trend of developing slim cellular phones among cellular phone manufacturers. Further, the functions of a cellular phone may incorporate features of many consumer electronic products to form a multifunctional cellular phone. For example, a user may set a number of short messages or data for transmission or receiving in advance. Thus, in addition to typical phone call, user can communicate with other persons anywhere in the world by means of cellular phone. Hence, it is very convenient.
Currently, transmission bandwidth of typical cellular phone is in a range of narrow frequency. As such, a relatively large data is susceptible to error during transmission or receiving due to interference of internal electronic elements or external signals. This is particularly serious because there is no check mechanism for signal encoding during data transmission or receiving process. In addition, it is readily known that a data communication (including transmission and receiving) between conventional digital camera and computer is effected by a high-capacity cable. Hence, data is free from above interference of internal electronic elements or external signals. As a result, both data transmission and receiving are stably performed. Accordingly, even there is no provision of check mechanism for signal encoding while performing a data communication between digital camera and computer, several tens or even up to several hundreds of K Bytes data are capable of being communicated.
It is also known above high-capacity communication technique implemented between typical digital camera and computer is not applicable to typical cellular phone. Hence, it is desirable to solve above problem as experienced by digital camera and cellular phone in order to increase image data receiving capability of digital camera and thus effecting a multifunctional cellular phone.